percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis (Joker-verse)
Nemesis is the Greek goddess of balance, retribution, and vengeance. Her Roman cunterpart is also called Nemesis for revenge does not change from Greek to Roman myths, as revenge is universal, though she may also be equated with Invidia - sense of envy, a "looking upon" associated with the evil eye. Her alter-ego is the personification of justice, Themis. History Of arrogance and pride, the Greeks have but one word: hubris. It is a crime against Gods and Men, but a crime many commit with impunity. Even mighty Zeus is guilty. But when punishment is due, there is one from whom even the God of Thunder shrinks. She is Nemesis, the red-washed blade of Divine Retribution. Recall the tale of Narcissus, so taken by his own beauty. Proudly, his visage was flaunted, to the detriment of all. Until, at last, he was led to a pond of crystal hue where his own reflection enraptured him. So long did he remain to gaze upon this self-image that hunger claimed his life. Thus does Nemesis respond to hubris. It is consequence equal to the crime. No longer will foul deeds engender success, no hoard of wealth held in undeserving hands, no legends told when falsely earned. Nemesis unleashes a tide of retribution. Punishment for the crime of hubris is death. ''The Seal of Themis'' Personality Nemesis appears to be both fair and intense, as her role is punishing criminals and executing vengence. She does however have a strong sense of honor and justice, never leaving her debts unpaid. She certainly loves her children, although she can't allow herself to show it as it could result in her favorizing them which is unimaginable. Occasionally she can provide some information about the future, although she will always come back to demand payment. Nemesis however does have a soft side, explaining that "being the executor of the gods is a stressful job", which is why she enjoys calm and relaxing atmosphere. She does seem to have a sense of humor, joking about Basil's importance in the future events being him "gaining weight". Appearance Much like Aphrodite, who appears as someone the viewer loves, Nemesis will appear as someone you want to take your revenge on. This means that she will always look different to different people. Even if the observer sees this person, Nemesis' clothes do not change and Nemesis herself does not seems to know who she is perceived as. However, to someone who has no grudge against the world and accepted his fate, Nemesis can appear in her purest form as a spirit of vengance - in this form she is a tall, slim woman with long, dark hair and crimson red lips, wearing a cap which covers her eyes, a chest armor, studded Greek war skirt with silk attatchemnts, fishnet stockings and high heel boots. She is also seen wielding a large sword and, sometimes, the Scales of Fate. Abilities *She has the standard powers of a goddess. *She can tell someone their destiny as long as she receives adequate payment in return. *She is able to punish those with too much arrogance, such as punishing Narcissus to fall in love with himself. *Nemesis can summon each person's Scales of Fate and tip them to their favor or misfortune, depending on which one is in the minority. Artifacts *'Whip '- Being her most iconic weapon, Nemesis wields a whip used to exact her punishment on those who has hubris ''in them, *'Sword '- Nemesis wields a large, double-edged broadsword *'Seal of Themis '- When seen in her more docile form, Nemesis owns a metal seal which acts as a corporeal form of The Styx Oath. Using this, she can forcefully bind a person to a declaration by permanently engraving the contract into the soul. If the target decides to sever the oath, the Seal will absorb its soul and the only one who can "overrule" the engravement and release the target from the oath is Themis herself. Trivia *The word "nemesis" is now often used as a term to describe one's worst enemy, normally someone or something that is the exact opposite of oneself but is also somehow similar. *Nemesis is also called the goddess of balance, she makes sure no man has too much good in his life to prevent hubris. *A statue of Nemesis or her alter-ego, Themis, is sometimes seen in courts of law to represent balance of justice. *Her Roman name, Invidia, is Latin for Envy, one of the deadly sins. *Her final words to Basil Hawkins "''You rock, but don't get cocky" is a referance to the quote made by Han Solo in the movie Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Category:Goddess Category:Greek Deity Category:Joker's Creation